Dueling Grandpas: Vengeance
by Flame of Corruption
Summary: Based upon Rebecca's episode. What if rather than forgive-and-forget, two grandpas go straight to the root of their problem: Seto Kaiba?


Disclaimer: I so do not own Yu Gi Oh: Duel Monsters.  
  
  
  
Dueling Grandpas: Vengeance By Abyssinian  
  
This is a story based on the episode aired last Saturday - Rebecca's, which happens right after Yugi's party rescuing Yugi's grandpa and Kaiba brothers. This never happened, to my dismay, but just what if.  
  
  
  
[] : the stuff goes on the background ( ): action / /: Thinking  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
After all the deals of Yugi's grandpa saying sorry to the friend and Rebecca getting the card 'The Tie of Friendship'...  
  
[Side note: Why/How Pegasus, who obviously doesn't have friends even when he was not so evil, made this card is beyond me.]  
  
Grandpa: By the way, Hawkins. The one who ripped the Blue Eyes White Dragon is here, in this very place.  
  
Tristan: I don't like the way this conversation is going.  
  
Yugi: Me, too.  
  
Prof. Hawkins/ Grandpa:...LET'S GET HIM!!!!  
  
Yugi: What?! NO!!  
  
Grandpas: Hell Yeah! (Both rush toward the door)  
  
Yugi: (holding on to his grandpa, who is going very nuts) No, grandpa! Kaiba has changed! [Joey: No, he hasn't.] .You.are.not..gonna.guys, help!  
  
Joey: Ok, gramps. Now calm do- eh?  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Tea all try to hold down but they are rather getting dragged by two grandpas with incredible strength.  
  
Rebecca: Go, grandpa! Let's teach the meanie the lesson!  
  
Joey: Shut up, squirt!  
  
Tea: Just what medication are they on? Steroid?  
  
Tristan: And to think he's (motion to Yugi's grandpa) just out of the hospital.  
  
Joey: So it is true! Crazy people really are stronger!  
  
~Several minutes after, a certain office in same building~  
  
A certain boy sees the income blinking, so pick a phone to answer it. "Yeah."  
  
Yugi: Mukuba? Thank god. If Kaiba there?  
  
Mokuba: Maybe. What is it?  
  
Yugi: (screams) MOKUBA, YOU GOT TO GET HIM OUT OF THERE! IT'S NOT SAFE! YOU HEAR ME, SAVE YOURSELVES BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!!  
  
A certain tall boy with blue eyes casually picks up the phone from his ear- ringing brother. @_@  
  
Kaiba: Now, what is this all about?  
  
Yugi: My grandpa is alright, but now he and his friend - the previous owner of Blue Eyes White Dragon - are coming there to get you for ripping the Blue Eyes. Quick, get out of there while you can!  
  
Kaiba: (sarcastically) Oh, I'm so scared of two old geezers. What should I do?  
  
Yugi: You don't understand. How do you think I can speak to you the way it is right now?  
  
Kaiba: ?  
  
Yugi: Those two old geezers you're referring wiped out entire security guards brigade here in first floor. I'm speaking through one of the fallen guard's radio. Honestly, I doubt the other floors can hold them any more than several minutes.  
  
Kaiba: ! How?!  
  
Yugi: They mumbled about 'experiences' with tomb robbers.  
  
Kaiba: /I'm so firing those air heads./ Didn't your grandfather has a weak heart?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, but since he just got out of hospital all juiced up, he won't be going down anytime soon. Kaiba, you shouldn't be wasting your time talking to me.  
  
Kaiba: Computer, on screen. Sound.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the Screen - Quarter view  
  
Both elderly, determined to beat the crap out of Kaiba, are strutting down the corridor like when Kazuma and Ryuho were going for ass-kicking in S.Cryed. Joey and Tristan are doing their best to hold grandpas back and occasionally fend off Rebecca, but not successful. Tea is walking behind all of them ever since the time the old men engaged full frontal assault with the security guards.  
  
Grandpa: Let go of me, boy. Let me break him and see how he likes it!  
  
Joey: While I love to see you do that. (grunting).you'll have to sit this one out. If you go at him like this you'll end up killing him, which ain't so bad idea.oww! Sorry, Tea. Anyway, would you stop already? I'll beat him up for ya!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba: .And fat chance of that happening. Yugi, big deal. I have a death maze right in front of my office. There is no way that likes of them getting through. [Yugi: (sniff) Oh, no.My friends are going to die.]  
  
Mokuba: (looking at the security monitor array) Uh, Ni-sama, you might wanna see this.  
  
Kaiba: What? (blocks Mukuba's ears with both hands) Oh, shi-, holy mother of.no! Not that! Urrr.screw those old men!  
  
Mokuba: ?  
  
Yugi: Kaiba? Kaiba! I'll be right there, just stay alive!  
  
~A minute after. The confrontation.~  
  
The door of Kaiba's office slams wide open. Rebecca steps in first, followed by two grandpas with Joey and Tristan on them, then Tea. The moment they all step into the office, Joey & Tristan drop onto the floor like flies. They both are badly bruised while there is not a single scratch on the grandpas.  
  
Joey: Light.fading...Life flashes.before my eyes. Ah, Serenity, sis.you were such a nice girl. (Pass out)  
  
Rebecca: Alright, you meanie. It's time for you to pay for what you have done to my grandpa and the other grandpa! Isn't that right, Teddy? (mock voice) Yes, Rebecca. It's show time. [Tristan: (shaking Joey) Don't you die on me, man, you hear me?! You're so not gonna die on me. Don't you even dare to look at the bright light and your dead relatives!]  
  
Sweat drop on Tea and Kaiba brothers.  
  
Prof. Hawkins: Yes, indeed.  
  
Crazed look in both elderly makes even Kaiba startled. But we're talking about Kaiba here. It doesn't show.  
  
Kaiba: Riiiiight. Do your worst. What can you people possibly do to me anyways?  
  
Yugi comes just in time, panting. Yugi sees unconscious Joey and Tristan shaking him. He tries to kneel down next to them until he hears this.  
  
Grandpa: (evil look) Ripping off one of your Blue Eyes certainly comes to mind.  
  
Yugi/Kaiba: WHAT!!  
  
Kaiba: (terrified) No.  
  
Prof. Hawkins: I don't know. I was thinking of bitch-slapping the boy senselessly and hang him on the ceiling then take funny pictures for the blackmail. [Tristan: Jo, at least say you leave Serenity to me before you go!!]  
  
Grandpa: Hehehe, nice. Don't worry. Who said we can't do both? (smile innocently the way Yugi does) [(Joey's eyes snap open.) Joey: You stay away fron my sister! (nails Tristan with a right hook punch. Then they both start to shove each other.)]  
  
Tea: (a vein pops on her forehead) Would you two morons knock it off! We have a situation going on here!  
  
Two deranged old men step forward as Kaiba steps back.  
  
Grandpa: What's wrong, Kaiba-boy? (singsong voice) You still have two more Blue Eyes~! And we have so many things in store for you~.  
  
Kaiba: (terrified out of his wits) AAAAHHHHHHH!!!! He just called me Kaiba- boy! Evil, EEEVILLLL!!  
  
Mokuba: (stands in front of Kaiba protectively with open arms) Don't worry, Ni-sama. I'll get you out of here safe and sound. (then jumps out of window.)  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba, no!  
  
THUD. Then silence.  
  
Kaiba: Mo.kuba?  
  
[Outside of window: I'm ok!]  
  
Kaiba: Sweet! (jumps out of window)  
  
Tea and Yugi rush to the window and have a look.  
  
Tea: Wow. This is quite a height. They must have been really desperate. ^_^U  
  
Yugi: Uh-huh. Normally Kaiba wouldn't dream of jumping out a window - said it gives satisfaction to so many people. I wonder how did they survive the fall?  
  
Grandpas: You think you can run away from US?! (run toward the window)  
  
Joey/Tristan: (shocked look) Are you nuts? / Dear god, no! (football tackle the old men and grab them)  
  
No effect. Two dueling grandpas fly out of the window, taking Joey and Tristan with them.  
  
Joey/Tristan: (tears in their eyes) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Both elderly make perfect 10 pt landing, in terms of Olympic gymnastic standard. Yugi sees the boys twitching on the ground, still holding onto the grandpas. Remember, they're taller than the grandpas here.  
  
Yugi: (sigh) I'll be right there. Do I need to jump here.? (sees his friends and relative, who need help right away) Yes, I do (sigh again).  
  
Yami: (a voice of reason) No, you don't.  
  
Yugi: It's the fastest way down. (climbs onto the window frame then hops out)  
  
Yugi doesn't fall straight. He hits a tree branch, bounces then falls, his another branch [ow, ow].,etc. The cycle continues until he finally hits the ground, face flat.  
  
Yugi: Owww.  
  
Tea lands gracefully, next to where Yugi is. Rebecca runs out of some door near it, because she's smart.  
  
Yugi: (in awe) How did you do that?  
  
Tea: (shrug) A dancer thing.  
  
Yugi: Are you guys alright.?  
  
Joey/Tristan: T_T We can't feel our legs.  
  
As Yugi helps two boys onto their feet, they see two things: 1. Tattered Kaiba who is running toward a limo, carrying Mokuba on his side; 2. Grandpas, tailing Kaiba brothers closely but miss by an inch. The limo hurriedly drives off and they snap their fingers in frustrations.  
  
Prof. Hawkins: Where do you think they went off to?  
  
Grandpa: He's scared. Now he will go where he feels safe the most.  
  
Both: The Kaiba estate!  
  
With this, they run.run toward the setting sun.  
  
Joey: (face faults) You know what? I'm not even gonna bother.  
  
Tristan: (sulking) Yeah, my life is much more important and worth living than Kaiba's. No offence, Yugi.  
  
Yugi: (smile uneasily) None taken. We will just have to leave them until they tire themselves out. Do you think Kaiba will be ok?  
  
Tea: (smiling playfully) Oh, he will manage. He has, like, endless supply of goons. Besides, it's a long way walk. They won't make it there.  
  
Joey: If they do, Yug, I owe you a coke. [Yugi nods.]  
  
All: Let's go home.  
  
With the setting sun behind them, our unlucky heroes go their way. Majority of them wonder how is this better than their time in the Duelist Kingdom.  
  
Joey: Wait. Let's hit the joint before we go.  
  
Tristan: No witty comment, eh Tea?  
  
Tea: Nah. You guys have been through a lot today. If I say something now, that would be downright evil.  
  
Yep. This is much better.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rebecca: Is this the end, Teddy? Teddy Bear: Yes. Now stop bothering me, stupid. Rebecca: Ok!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
From Abyssinian:  
  
Thank you for reading my first fanfic. This is supposed to be one-shot. However, if anyone cares, I'll consider writing one or two chapter(s) regarding how Yugi boys and girls save Kaiba brothers from their impending untimely death (yet again). Thank you very much.  
  
Is it too late to tell you that I actually like you guys, Kaiba, Joey, Tristan? All: Liar, YES! 


End file.
